Amnesia
by miyanne's
Summary: Siapa aku? Mengapa aku benar-benar mengenali Nagisa, padahal ingatanku tentang hal lainnya terlihat berwarna kelabu? Tunggu dulu, rasanya aku pernah tahu Kayano Kaede, jauh didalam ikatan memoriku yang berdebu. Gadis yang Nagisa cintai itu ada dalam mimpi-mimpiku. / "... Apa kau tahu dimana dia berada? Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar sudah tak ada?" / [NagiKae]


AU dimana Akari lupa akan masa lalunya sebagai Kayano Kaede dan hanya ingat soal Nagisa.

Possible OOC. Aku ngerasa banyak bagian yang aku paksain disini, jadi maafkan kalau terasa aneh atau nggak bisa dipahami orz

* * *

Warna awan di rumah sakit selalu tampak membosankan. Tapi lelaki itu terus menunggu, menunggu tanpa jenuh sedikitpun.

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit biru yang terperangkap dalam mata bening seorang pemuda dihadapannya.

Dia langsung mengenalinya, sosok yang sudah terpatri lama dalam pikirannya. Sudah pasti, itu Nagisa Shiota. Batinnya berkata yakin.

Yang membuatnya heran, mengapa justru dia merasa samar akan dirinya sendiri? Mengapa dia malah ingat tentang Nagisa, dan bukannya tentang jati dirinya?

 _Siapa aku?_

"Kau sudah sadar... Kayano?"

Si gadis yang masih terbaring di hamparan putih ranjang rumah sakit tersentak pelan. Kayano? Barusan dia dipanggil dengan nama Kayano? Siapa itu Kayano?

"Siapa Kayano?"

Kata-kata itu tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja dari pita suaranya, mengalir tak bisa dicegah bagaikan air tumpah.

"Aku Yukimura Akari."

Langit dalam mata Nagisa seketika menjadi sayu, atau itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin dia pastikan.

"Nagisa... Shiota? Apa itu benar kau?"

Lelaki bersurai biru itu mendongak kaget, menatap aneh kedalam mata hazel gadis didepannya. Ia mengernyit. Apa ada yang salah?

"Kau mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja... kau yang pertama kali kuingat– tidak tahu kenapa," jawabnya, semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

"Kayano.. kau—"

"Siapa Kayano? Aku Yukimura Akari," kata itu terulang lagi.

Nagisa Shiota menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata azure-nya mengamati gadis didepannya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ya, Tuhan..."

* * *

 _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

Satu-satunya yang aku mengerti adalah lelaki didepanku ini bernama Nagisa Shiota. Rasanya dia ada didalam ingatanku, sebagai seseorang yang sangat istimewa bagiku, dan aku menghabiskan banyak waktu berharga dengannya. Namun semua kenangan bersamanya terasa kabur.

 _Deja vu._

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tampak begitu gelisah. Mungkin ada yang tidak beres?

"Ka- Kayano.. apa yang.."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menyebut nama 'Kayano'? Siapa dia, Nagisa?"

Grakk.

Nagisa bangkit, melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan putih tulang ini. Dalam hatiku berontak ingin mengetahui semuanya— apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi ketika aku berusaha berpikir, kepalaku berdenging sakit. Berkali-kali aku mencobanya sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan merasa semua ini percuma. Ketika rasa kantuk menyerangku, pintu terbuka.

"Maaf, aku pergi tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menemui dokter."

Senyuman terlukis di bibir Nagisa. _Saat itu aku tahu satu hal— bahwa dia mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku._ Suatu rahasia, kenyataan pahit yang mungkin tidak bisa kuterima.

* * *

Keadaanku berangsur-angsur membaik setelah kejadian itu. Nagisa sungguh peduli padaku, meski aku tidak ingat hubungan apa yang aku jalin dengannya. Mungkin teman. Dia mengurusku, merawatku, bahkan menghiburku. Juga mengingatkanku agar beristirahat dengan cukup.

Sosok biru itu membuatku nyaman. Aku merasakan ketulusan saat menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Gejolak emosi dalam hatinya melambangkan kesedihan, kekecewaan. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Namun itu terasa begitu kuat, hingga aku dapat mengetahuinya.

Andai saja aku tahu apa yang mengusiknya, aku sungguh ingin membantunya. Ketika aku mencoba menanyakan apa ada yang salah,

Dia hanya tersenyum pilu.

Membuatku benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

Hening mengisi kekosongan diantara kami. Rasa bersalah memang merasuki diriku, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Nagisa yang seolah menusuk jantungku. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyedihkan melihatnya seperti itu?

Kutatap sekali lagi wajahnya, dan kembali mendapatkan raut muka yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Muram.

"Akari, bersiap, ya. Hari ini kamu sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, syukurlah,"

Bibir itu lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum yang menawan. Jantungku selalu berdebar-debar kencang dibuatnya.

 _Tapi aku mengerti satu hal lain lagi— senyum itu palsu._

* * *

Masalah ini lama kelamaan semakin menggelitik, membuatku ingin memecahkannya sesegera mungkin. Dengan petunjuk terbatas seperti ini, apa aku mampu?

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian Nagisa membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Tangannya mengelus rambutku dengan sangat halus. Darah terasa mengalir lebih cepat dalam peredaran tubuhku.

Sejenak aku menerawang langit sore yang kemerahan, seakan-akan memaksa sebuah rahasia terungkap. Kembali ke masalah sebelumnya.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan nama yang disebut Nagisa waktu itu— kalau tidak salah, _Kayano_ , 'kan?

"Nagisa, siapa sebenarnya Kayano itu?"

Gelombang ombak seperti mengoyak ketenangan di lautan biru dalam pandangannya, meski hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik.

Kemudian, lagi-lagi, dia kembali tampak kalem dan tersenyum palsu seperti biasa, menjawab tanpa getaran keraguan sedikitpun.

"Dialah gadis yang kucintai."

* * *

Diriku mulai terbiasa dengan semua sandiwara Nagisa. Semua tingkahnya, semua kepalsuannya, semua senyumannya, semuanya. Kenapa aku tetap mempercayai ketulusan yang ada pada dirinya walau aku mengetahui semua ini hanya kebohongan belaka?

 _Masih ada sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti._

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Kuhempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur, berangan-angan tentang Nagisa. Sudah berapa kali aku seperti ini? Tak terhingga.

Sejak sadar dari kegelapan saat itu, duniaku seakan hanya berpusat pada laki-laki biru itu. Aku menyukainya. Nagisa memberikanku kenyamanan. Bahkan sampai rasanya, aku tak mengingat apapun selain Nagisa.

Rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba turun deras diluar jendela membuatku tersentak. Sekaligus menyadarkanku pada suatu fakta— satu lagi petunjuk yang sedikit demi sedikit akan membongkar rahasia yang disimpan Nagisa.

 _Saat itulah aku mengerti kalau aku_ mencintai _Shiota Nagisa_.

* * *

Awalnya aku hanya terbiasa, lalu aku terkadang merasa bosan. Kemudian mulai merasa kesal.

 _Apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku? Apa yang masih tidak aku pahami?_

 _._

Belakangan ini aku sering bermimpi aneh. Gadis berambut hijau lembut yang dikuncir dua layaknya gaya rambut Nagisa, gadis yang manis sekali. Tapi dia menangis, memberontak. Dirinya didalam sebuah kurungan besi, dengan gembok yang tampaknya mustahil dibuka.

Dia terus berteriak meminta tolong, memintaku untuk membebaskannya. Sejuta kunci berserakan disekitarku. Mana kunci yang harus kupilih? Mana kunci yang dapat melepaskan gadis itu dari penjaranya?

Aku tidak tahu, jadi aku mencoba semuanya satu persatu. Meskipun terlihat mustahil.

Sampai jari-jariku lecet dan terluka.

Sampai tanganku dipenuhi darah yang mengalir hingga menetes-netes, aku terbangun dalam horor.

Kemudian tangis pecah mengendalikanku. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang benar-benar terasa nyata di lenganku bahkan ketika aku sudah bangun, _tapi karena aku belum berhasil mengeluarkan gadis dalam mimpiku itu._

.

Nafasku tercekat ketika Nagisa menceritakan mimpinya padaku. Sama persis dengan mimpiku.

"...dan kamu tahu sesuatu, Akari?"

Sekilas kilauan biru di lensa mata Nagisa berpendar indah, membuatku tertegun, ingin tenggelam didalam pesonanya.

"Gadis dalam kandang itulah... Kayano Kaede,"

Hatiku runtuh, pikiranku berdentang bising seperti bel yang berbunyi nyaring. Aku ambruk dalam pangkuan Nagisa, yang langsung tampak khawatir. Isakan tangis dari gadis dalam mimpi yang katanya bernama Kayano Kaede itu terngiang-ngiang tanpa henti di otakku, membuatku merasakan pusing yang tidak terkira.

* * *

Kayano Kaede terus memaksa ingin keluar. Dari penjaranya— _dari suatu sudut yang tidak kusadari dalam memoriku._

Aku selalu merasa pernah mengenali Kayano Kaede di suatu waktu, di suatu tempat. Tapi setiap kali aku hampir menyentuh ingatan tentangnya, semuanya kembali kabur. Buram, tidak jelas seperti tertutup kabut.

Permainan _puzzle_ ini tak kunjung selesai. Semua potongan teka-tekinya belum tersusun— bahkan ada yang hilang. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum getir. Entah sudah berapa kali mimpi tentang Kayano itu menghantuiku, terus-menerus. Entah juga sudah berapa kali aku menahan sakit dalam hatiku ketika Nagisa berusaha susah-payah menutupi potongan _puzzle_ yang hilang.

 _Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi._

Ingin rasanya aku merutuki kepalaku yang isinya hanya Nagisa, Nagisa, dan Kayano. Seperti tidak ada yang lainnya yang bisa kupikirkan saja.

Aku muak. Muak. Apalagi dengan Nagisa yang terus berlaku baik kepadaku, seolah menganggapku istimewa. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu hubungan spesial diantara kami berdua.

Aku kesal dengan ekspresinya yang sebagian besar hanya seperti boneka kayu. Selalu tenang. Itu mengerikan.

Aku takut pada kenyataan bahwa aku mengetahui kalau Nagisa selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Rahasia yang bisa menghancurkanku.

Terakhir, aku lelah menyimpan perasaan cinta ini pada Nagisa. Tidak pernah kukatakan karena aku tahu Nagisa mencintai orang lain— Kayano Kaede. Tapi siapa Kayano itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Yang jelas perasaan seperti ditusuk pisau tepat di hati selalu aku rasakan setiap Nagisa mengucapkan nama Kayano, diiringi tawa yang terdengar tegar namun menyimpan kesedihan tersembunyi jauh didalamnya. Kemudian sikap Nagisa yang sangat ramah— seolah memberi belas kasihan kepadaku, meski dalam keadaan dia menyukai gadis lain selain aku, membuatku semakin hancur, karena itu semakin membuatku tak bisa menghapuskan perasaanku padanya.

Hatiku berbisik perih.

 _Kalau kau memang menyukai perempuan lain, mengapa kau masih terus memperlakukanku seolah aku istimewa— seakan hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman?_

* * *

Antara tidak berani dan keinginan untuk menyudahi semua ini, kutatap iris aquamarine itu. Benar-benar tenang, seperti lautan yang menelanku kedalam kenyamanan.

"Aku menyukaimu." Suaraku terasa dingin sekali.

"Selama ini, semuanya bagaikan dibalik layar. Sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas," aku menghela nafas, tidak memedulikan bagaimanapun ekspresi Nagisa.

 _Paling tidak dia hanya akan terdiam, dengan raut mukanya yang seperti topeng itu._

"K-kumohon. Aku ingin kau juga menolakku dengan jelas." Aku menahan tangis.

Tapi Nagisa tidak menggubris perkataanku. Cowok itu justru meraihku kedalam pelukannya. Tidak. Aku harus berontak.

"Hentikan, lepaskan ak—"

"Biarkan seperti ini," dia mempererat pelukannya. "Biar saja terus seperti ini."

"Tidak mau..." aku dapat merasakan suaraku sendiri yang sangat parau, menahan ledakan emosi yang membuncah didalam hatiku.

"Kalau aku menyukaimu juga," bisiknya lembut. "Akankah kau berhenti merengek?"

 _Dia mengatakannya seperti dia sedang berkata kepada Kayano Kaede— gadis yang dicintainya— yang terus merengek dan menangis karena terkurung dibalik jeruji besi._

Sialan.

"Jangan mengasihaniku. A-aku benci." Aku menyentak kasar, membuat pelukannya terlepas. Air mataku mengaliri pipi, mengalahkan gengsiku yang sebelumnya menahan tetesan mereka.

"Aku benci! Berhenti menganggapku lemah, dasar bodoh!" kuteriakkan semua yang mencengkram di tenggorokanku. "Berhenti bersikap sok baik, berhenti bertingkah seolah kau menyukaiku padahal ada gadis lain di hatimu!"

 _Sialan, sialan, sialan—_

"K-kau selalu saja begitu," suaraku bergetar. "Apa kau puas memberiku harapan palsu? Apa melihatku menderita membuatmu senang?"

 _—_ _tapi mengapa aku begitu mencintainya?_

"Sekalian saja buang aku! Campakkan aku seolah-olah aku benar-benar tak berguna dalam hidupmu!"

Apa aku terlalu kejam mengatakannya? Apa aku terlalu kasar terhadapnya? Tapi ini belum selesai, belum cukup. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku, Nagisa? Mungkin kau pikir dengan begitu kau tidak akan menyakitiku, tapi kau salah— kau salah besar, karena itu justru membunuhku,"

Rasanya mukaku bengkak dan merah karena menangis sampai terisak-isak.

Aku mengangkat pandanganku, dan irisku bertemu dengan irisnya. Ada cairan sebening kaca tergantung disana.

Seumur hidup aku tak ingat pernah melihat seorang Nagisa Shiota menangis.

"Yukimura.. Akari..."

Badanku bergetar hebat, raunganku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak. Hentikan, Nagisa, aku mohon. Jangan lakukan apapun. Lututku terasa lemas ketika Nagisa melangkah semakin dekat mendekatiku.

Dan kejadian gila itu terulang lagi— meski aku yakin tak ingat kalau hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, rasanya tirai yang menutupi kegelapan di memoriku terkoyak sedikit. Membuatku merasa benar-benar tidak waras.

Sama seperti waktu itu, ketika aku dikuasai oleh emosi yang sangat kuat, dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku, menutup jarak yang dipenuhi oleh luapan perasaan terpendamku. Perlahan-lahan memudar— hilang bersamaan dengan habisnya nafas kami oleh ciuman lima belas hit itu.

Kali ini aku tak bisa berontak lagi. Bahkan berusaha untuk berontak saja pun tidak bisa meskipun aku ingin.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, kami menundukkan pandangan masing-masing.

Waktu seolah berhenti, menyisakan senja yang tak kunjung beralih malam karena matahari yang lambat terbenam, diam di tempatnya.

* * *

Dan aku berani bersumpah aku dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau.

"Nagisa," aku menatapnya, yang tidak melirik sedikitpun kearahku. "Maafkan aku." Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, ya, kan?

Kilau aquamarine dalam matanya tetap tenang, tanpa ada getaran sedikitpun. Aku bosan melihatnya. Berkebalikan denganku.

"Akari, ingatkah kau pada Kayano?" hembusan nafasnya menusuk hatiku perih. "Kayano Kaede?"

"Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi," jawabku sendu. "K-Kayano Kaede sudah tidak ada,"

"Aku mencintai Kayano Kaede," sorot penglihatannya yang tajam berbaur dengan cahaya keemasan sore hari, membuatnya memicingkan matanya. Dia tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

"Kemana Kayano Kaede yang aku cintai, hm, Akari? Apa kau tahu dimana dia berada? Apa kau yakin dia sudah tak ada?"

"Cukup, Nagisa. Kayano hanyalah gadis dalam mimpi-mimpi kita." Aku menepis tangannya yang hendak menyentuh tanganku.

"Lagipula, kenapa denganku, Nagisa? Apa yang salah denganku? Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai seorang Kayano Kaede?"

Rasanya aku sudah putus asa. Kulupakan semua hasrat untuk memecahkan misteri ini di kepalaku, sampai kata Nagisa bergema dengan tegas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yukimura Akari. Sama seperti aku mencintai Kayano Kaede,"

Semuanya tersingkap.

 _Cairan merah berbau karat menutupi semua luka di pergelangan tangannya, menutupi lecet yang menghiasi jari-jarinya. Menahan semua sakit dan perih itu, perlahan, dia meraih kunci terakhir— kemungkinan terakhir yang akan mengembalikan semuanya._

"A-apa—"

"Kuharap kau dapat menerima rahasianya setelah selama ini, Akari—"

 _Kunci itu berputar dan bunyi gembok yang lepas pun terdengar. Tangisan gadis didalamnya pun berhenti. Si rambut berwarna kehitaman ikal itu menarik pintu yang selama ini mengekang jati dirinya dibalik besi— didalam pikirannya sendiri yang tersembunyi jauh. Terbuka._

"—kamulah Kayano Kaede itu, gadis yang kucintai sepenuh hati. Apa kau mengingatnya?"

 _Kayano Kaede tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tangan Yukimura Akari yang berlumuran darah, seketika normal kembali. Tidak ada bekas sama sekali. "Aku kekasih Nagisa-kun," suara itu menyadarkan Akari yang sudah sangat lama seolah memakai penutup mata. Kayano melambaikan tangannya, tertawa lepas. Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali masuk kedalam ingatan Yukimura Akari._

Sekarang aku ingat semuanya. Aku menghambur ke dada Nagisa, memeluknya erat-erat. Merasa tak ingin melepaskannya, dan merasa semua memori tentangku bersamanya saat menjadi Kayano Kaede membelai kami berdua lembut sementara matahari menenggelamkan dirinya.

Ketika langit sudah benar-benar gelap, aku baru melepaskan pelukanku. Beralih menggenggam tangan Nagisa.

"Akari—"

Aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya, kemudian mengecupnya.

"Panggil aku Kayano Kaede kembali, seperti saat kita berdua membuat kenangan bersama."

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 **Note.**

Makasii udah baca uhuhu endingnya nggantung ya? Ada yang nggak paham?

Iya maap nekat bikin angst padahal buat fanfic pertama dan karena ditengah-tengah aku mendadak ngeblank jadi apa aja yang kepikiran langsung dipaksain masuk ((apa-apaan)) terinspirasi dari banyak bacaan, dan ide yang nyelonong saat aku sedang galau /yha

ADUH AKU MENYAKITI OTPKU SENDIRIIIII TTTT /nanges guling-guling  
yang penting happy ending kan ya (nggantung woi) soalnya aku nggak tega beneran bikin sad ending meski sebenernya udah disiapin lmao

 **REVIEW SARAN KRITIK DITERIMA BANGET 3**


End file.
